


Queensland

by madamnovelist



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Australia, Australia Vibes, Day At The Beach, F/F, How Do I Tag, How Much am I Writing, It's Miranda's Fault, Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge, Sexy!Zelda, Soft!Lilith, Zelda Spellman is Better than Lilith at Feelings in This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamnovelist/pseuds/madamnovelist
Summary: "Zelda is speechless. She knows more than ten languages and, in this moment, she remembers none."Set somewhere in part 3.Zelda really wants her and Lilith to relax and Lilith doesn't know anything about feelings.My response to Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge, Week 1, Open spaces.(more open than this!)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Queensland

**Author's Note:**

> So, even if I'm working my ass off writing "Talking To The Moon, Walking In The Rain", I SO wanted to join this. I hope this does justice to the great work anyone else is posting and as you may know by now, English in unfortunately not my first language and I work without a beta so I hope you can enjoy everything even if you might spot some grammar mistakes here and there.  
> I'd like to know what you think :)
> 
> Yes, I choose a casual place to send them to a beach. No, Miranda Otto, is not your fault, don't worry. I never really cared for Australia until I spotted your red curls. Everything's fine.

**_Queensland_ **

_No matter how absurd and complicate it may look to us:_

_Life is perfect._

“Where the hell are we?” Lilith asks, eyeing her High Priestess behind the big, black sunglasses she’s wearing.

“Looks like a beach, Your Majesty. Never seen one?” Zelda replies, spreading what look like two big sized towels on the sands. She’s barefoot, her long, curly red hair dancing around her face at the mercy of the wind. She’s wearing sunglasses as well, her pair bottle-green and vintage, and is sporting a tiny, tiny black bikini, a _great_ amount of lily-white skin on display.

Lilith’s mouth waters, but she’s used to it. If she was sure she had a crush on Zelda Spellman when she was possessing Mary Wardwell’s body, now – _still in Mary Wardwell’s body_ – she’s sure she’s in love with her High Priestess. And she desires her, mind and body.

“I’ve seen beaches, of course, my High Priestess,” she retorts, looking around: they’re in a nice, secluded area of the beach, but far from them she can see humans screaming and laughing and swimming and playing with children and colorful balls. _Ugh._ It’s pretty hot, as well, and she immediately asks Zelda: “Aren’t you going to burn your skin under the sun like this?”

Zelda finishes setting up their little cocoon and smiles at Lilith: “Don’t worry, my Queen. I have sunscreen, I just need someone to help me put it on my back. Do you know someone who might be interested?”

The first thought in Lilith’s mind is to ask Zelda why she didn’t just put a sun-blocking spell on herself, but she mentally slaps herself.

_Is she flirting?_

“Come on, take off that dress and join me,” Zelda demands, hopping down on the towel and crossing her legs.

Awkwardly, Lilith does as requested, then she pulls her hair back in a high ponytail.

“You’re in total beach mood,” Zelda grins, and Lilith has never seen Zelda smile so often. She loves it.

“You still need to tell me what we are doing here,” she fake-complains.

“We are relaxing,” Zelda shrugs. “With everything that happened to us in the past months I just thought we needed to decompress a bit. That’s something I learned from living among mortals for so long. You work hard and then you relax just as hard. Just a day off with a lo – with someone who’s important for you,” she quickly corrects herself.

“Am I important to you?” Lilith asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course you are! I’m the High Priestess of the Church of Lilith, what are you talking about?”

Lilith sighs and grabs the sunscreen from Zelda’s hand. “Turn over,” she commands, and Zelda does.

Lilith moves Zelda’s hair away from her back and puts some cream in her hand. It would be just _so easy_ , so perfect, to lean over and press her lips where Zelda’s neck ends and her back starts. She’s spent _ages_ denying what was happening to herself: the First Woman, the Mother of Witches, the _Demoness_. How can she feel love? She thought she was uncapable of love. And yet, Zelda Spellman comes along and the tepid attachment she felt for Adam reveals to be absolutely nothing. Zelda sets her bones on fire.

She caresses the white skin, gently and efficiently applying sunscreen.

“All done,” she says when she’s finished, patting Zelda’s arm. “What do we do now? But most of all, where _are_ we? It’s winter in Greendale.”

“Australia,” Zelda grins. “I love Australia. I thought you might love it too. And we can do whatever you want: go swim, take a coffee, get an ice cream, take a walk… Or just lay down and rest or read. Do you enjoy reading, right?”

“I do,” Lilith nods. “I started when I possessed Mary Wardwell and I grew fond of it. But I didn’t bring any book.”

Zelda digs in an enormous bag and fishes a copy of _A World Lit Only By Fire_ , one of Lilith’s favorites. Lilith’s eyes lit up: “Oh Satan! Zelda!”

“Oh _Lilith,_ you meant,” Zelda jokes. “Do you want to read?”

Lilith looks around and spots two girls, sitting at a cafè and drinking something honey colored. “What are they having?”

“That’s beer, my Queen.”

“Can you stop with this Queen nonsense when we’re in Australia _sunbathing_? Can we do that?”

“Have beer? It’s a little early. Why don’t we just go swim for a while and then I’ll get you your beer?”

Lilith gets up and holds out her hands to help Zelda do the same. They don’t let go of each other’s hand as they start strolling down the white sand to the water.

“What are you thinking about?” Lilith asks, looking amused at Zelda’s little smile.

“Just imagine someone from the coven seeing us here,” she grins. “It would be just _priceless._ ”

“There’s something different about you, today, Zelda Spellman,” Lilith comments, but Zelda doesn’t hear her, because she starts running and jumps in the water. Who knew? Her High Priestess has a thing for beaches.

“Come on, Lilith!” Zelda calls, waving, water reaching her midriff, hair wet, eyes sparkling. Lilith has never seen anything more beautiful in… forever. She takes tentative steps in the cold water when Zelda approaches her and takes her hand again. “If you take a big breath and just get it it’s easier,” she explains softly. Lilith loses herself watching thousand droplets of water dry on Zelda’s lips.

“I don’t like cold,” she murmurs.

“I know you don’t. I’ll get you warm,” Zelda promise. She pulls Lilith in her arms and gently, she lowers both of them. The ice-cold water hits their skin, and Lilith shivers, and them both laugh together.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” Zelda comments, the waves gently pulling their bodies even closer. Lilith gulps and frees herself from the hug, swimming away from Zelda.

 _I don’t want her to want me because I’m her queen. I don’t want her to worship me, I want her to want me, to_ love _me, as her equal. I want her to want_ me.

Zelda immediately notices her change of behavior and swims closer to her: “Lilith? My Queen, what is it? Did I say something that upset you?”

“My Queen, my Queen, my Queen!” Lilith blurts. “Can’t you call me anyway else?”

“I did call you Lilith,” Zelda replies, shocked. “It’s just a habit. You’ve wanted to be Queen of Hell for so long, why you don’t enjoy your title?”

“I do enjoy it!” Lilith says, frustrated. She’s about to vomit everything, she can sense it. And she’s about to make a fool of herself, she can sense this as well. “I enjoy it from my coven! I don’t enjoy it from _you_!”

“Because I’m your High Priestess? Because I knew you before?” Zelda supposes, trying to stay as calm as possible.

“Because you are the woman I love!” Lilith shouts. “I don’t love the Spellman matriarchy, or the High Priestess, I love you, Zelda, just _you_. Because I’ve always had a crush on you and in the time we’ve spent together, working so closely, I’ve got to know you for who you really are and you make me feel things I thought I couldn’t!”

Zelda is speechless. She knows more than ten languages and, in this moment, she remembers none. When she manages to say something, her voice is throatier than ever: “Why do you think I’ve brought you here?”

“You told me, to decompress.”

“Yes, Lilith, but why with you? Come on, everyone knows I do just fine on my own with cigarettes, whiskey and a random book. I don’t seek people’s company. Not even _deitys’_ company.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I love you, Lilith. It doesn’t matter how I call you. I know you and I love you.”

Silence.

Zelda was kind of expecting hugs and kisses, but her declaration meets just _silence._

“Do you mean love as in worship, right?” Lilith asks, stunned.

“Lily, how can you be so stupid? I’ve been salivating over you since forever!”

“Over Mary Wardwell, you mean.”

“Over _you_! I’ve known Mary Wardwell for years and never ever looked at her. I want _you_!”

Silence again.

This time Zelda can’t stand it anymore and she flees to Lilith, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her square on the mouth. It’s like opening a cage and setting the lion free: Lilith is _feasting_ on her mouth and they kiss each other hungrily, greedily. Then, Lilith leans back and kisses Zelda down her throat to her chest.

“I love you, my beautiful High Priestess,” she says, tasting the words on her tongue for the first time.

“I love you too, my Dark Lady. But we’re in public and I don’t want to get arrested.”

“And I want my beer.”


End file.
